Mysterious Behavior
by Animegurl002
Summary: Something strange is going on with the Inuyasha crew, and it's up to him to find out what.
1. Default Chapter

5-23-03

This is my first fanfic. I'm so HAPPY!!!! Let me see, I don't own Inuyasha, even though I should. Actually I don't think I own anything my mommy buys everything. I just love teenage-hood. On with the fic!

"There is no way in hell am I going to let you leave again!"

"Why not?" 

"Because every time you leave for 'a few hours', I don't see you again in days! The answer is NO!"

"Please?"

"HELL NO!"

"Come on, I always get my way, so just save us some time and stop acting childish."

"I SAID NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH….."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tuned out Inuyasha's ramblings. This skill had become a frequently used adaptation, resulting from traveling with him for so long. Usually when she did this, she thought about school or hummed to herself, but today was different. The birds were singing, the flowers smelled especially nice, and sky was a crystal clear blue. These calm days were so rare for the forest due to the demon attacks and bloody, gore filled battles. Kagome sat peacefully on a fallen tree branch admiring the world, with her head light from the tranquility of blue skies and the crisp sound of a running river. The world was calm for an instant and Kagome was truly happy deep down in her soul. Nothing in the world was wrong, until she looked to Inuyasha and read the word, 'wench' from his lips.

As quickly as her moment of happiness came, it disappeared and was replaced with a white hot rage. Kagome's lips tightened, her fists balled, and her large brown eyes squinted into small dark slits. Inuyasha stopped talking to stare at the bright aura of purple energy surrounding a charged up Kagome. 

"Don't you dare call me that you… you arrogant asshole! I put up with your crap, and this is the thanks I get? You JERK! I hate you!"

Inuyasha was taken aback. Kagome never cursed, or at least he never heard her before. His shock was overcome in an instant, and was replaced with a smirk.

"Feh. Who do you think you are, WENCH! Yeah I said it, and there's nothing you can do about it except sit me. You're not tough! You're just a pathetic little human girl who can't even protect herself!"

Kagome's breathing quickened as all of her miko energy channeled to her right, white knuckled fist. Inuyasha, not noticing the power erupt from her body continued laughing about her helplessness. In a flash of light, Kagome pulled back her right, powered up fist and hit Inuyasha in his stomach, sending him flying back through seven trees. She smirked at her own power and continued on her way through the well, skipping with every step.

*****Meanwhile*****

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Who attacked you?", Sango asked as she stood over the bruised and dirt hanyou. Shakily he sat up, and lifted his tattered shirt only to see a red, smoking bruise on his well toned abs.

Inuyasha growled and replied through clenched teeth, "When Kagome gets back, I'm going to make her pay for this. She'll pay dearly."

To be continued

What did you think? Was it okay, good, or I should throw away my keyboard and just stop writing altogether? Let me know, and I'll continue shortly. Night night I'm sleepy.


	2. The Race is On

I'm back for those who missed me, and for those who don't… TOO BAD!!!! Oh yeah, I still don't own Inuyasha or a dog. Just read the story okay?

Inuyasha growled and replied through clenched teeth, "When Kagome gets back, I'm going to make her pay for this. She'll pay dearly."

Sango's disposition changed instantly from a look of concern, to an eruption of laughter. Her loud humiliating laughter burned into his brain, and branded his mind with annoyance. Sango was never really a bother, but her deep throaty laughter was enough to shame Shippou at his best. Inuyasha, analyzing the situation, looked to the ground with embarrassment. Getting crushed by Kagome had to be extremely pathetic, and despite her random miko powers, Kagome was still Kagome. She could barely protect herself, but she could thrash a hanyou without the rosary beads. Inuyasha snorted at the crazy notion and looked to Sango with a very annoyed look in his eyes.

"Can you just please shut the hell up? She used her powers, that's the only way she even touched me. Don't make a big damn deal about it. It's over with."

Sango, with much difficulty, regained enough composure to bring her wide mouthed laugh to a large smirk, she giggled, "Okay Inuyasha, I'll leave you alone for now, but will Shippou and Miroku?"

Inuyasha's arrogant stance was quickly erased and was replaced with glaring golden eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Sango smiled wider and took off running towards the camp. The angered hanyou followed quickly behind her. With his demon speed, it would be a matter of seconds before he could tackle her to the ground and shut her up. Sango sensed Inuyasha at her heels, coming closer and closer. In fact he was so close, that her long dark hair whipped his face. As Sango ran, she became aware of the bright fragrant red flowers growing on each side of the path. She grabbed a handful and flung them backwards, hitting Inuyasha in the face.

His demon senses were overpowered by the smell, and he doubled over, extremely nauseated. Sango saw the opportunity and used it to call her demon pet.

"Kirara, I need a lift!"

In seconds flat, the biggy kitty (hehe) galloped across the sky elegantly, and landed softly beside her master/best friend/whatever. Sango jumped on the large cat demon and they flew back to camp at a speed that even Inuyasha could not follow.

When Sango identified the camp grounds, she jumped off Kirara and ran over to the dumbfounded duo of Shippou and Miroku.

****meanwhile****

"(cough cough) I hate Sango. That stupid (cough) loud mouthed wench. (cough) I bet she's probably telling those other (cough) losers how I got caught off guard by (cough) Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, camp wouldn't be the best place to go right now, because the trio were without a doubt still laughing at him. He turned in the opposite direction and headed for the well. Even though she was the root of his problems, her era was the only place where he could truly escape and find peace.

Inuyasha trudged silently in thought,

'Well at least her mother makes good ramen.'

****Kagome's time****

"So mom, are you sure you have everything together for operation I1Rise?"

Mrs. Higarashi smiled at her daughter's nervousness and replied, "Yes sweetie everything is perfect for I1Rise. Stop worrying, nothing will go wrong."

Souta rolled his eyes, "You know… you guys don't have to use codenames anymore because I know how to keep a secret."

Mrs. Higarashi frowned at her son, then turned back to her daughter, "Kagome go do your part now. We don't want this mission compromised do we?"

Kagome nodded, "Okay captain, I'll start now."

She grabbed her backpack and raced to the shrine, "Bye mom! Bye Souta! See ya later!"

As Kagome ran, she chuckled to herself, 'Inuyasha won't know what hit him.'

To Be Continued

Umm… I got nothing to say but please review. I have some really great ideas for this story but I won't continue it if no one likes it. Come on, just one itsy witsy review? Even a half and I'm satisfied. Please Review.


End file.
